Rite de Passage
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. EWE. Que faire lorsqu'un *rite de passage* se déroule à la maison, sous ses yeux et qu'Hermione n'est pas dans les parages ! (Severus/Rose - Family)


Sommaire : AU. Post-War. EWE. Que faire lorsqu'un _***rite de passage***_ se déroule à la maison, sous ses yeux et qu'Hermione n'est pas dans les parages !?

Genre : Family/Humor.

Pairing : pas de romance. Severus/Rose.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : je sais ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai rien posté. Je sais je n'ai pas encore mit à jour ma fic à chapitre et je sais c'est la première fois que je me lance dans quelque chose de ce style lol mais j'espère quand même que vous serez avec moi et que ça vous plaira : -)

XXXXX

_**Rite de Passage.**_

XXXX

S'apercevant d'une présence, Severus releva la tête de son chaudron et fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant de qui il s'agissait.

-Rose ?

Elle releva vers lui un regard fébrile et fini par demander d'une petite voix.

-Est-ce que maman est là ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa potion avant de lui offrir son entière attention.

-Non, elle n'est pas ici.

La nouvelle eût l'air de l'ennuyer.

-Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

Il soupira.

-Po… Harry est passé la prendre tout à l'heure. Ils ont besoin d'elle au ministère.

Elle souffla, malheureuse, ce qui alerta le professeur.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Rose ?

-Oui bien sûr !

Il haussa un sourcil. Elle avait répondu un peu trop vite à son goût.

-Tu en es sûre ? Es-tu souffrante ?

Rose évita son regard mais par réflexe posa ses mains sur son ventre.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle crût avoir trouvé la solution.

-J'ai besoin d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh !

L'inquiétude se lit aussitôt sur les traites de son interlocuteur.

-Donc tu es malade ?!

Elle gesticula, mal à l'aise.

-Oui et non. Je ne suis pas «malade» mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

-Et puis-je savoir de quoi, exactement, as-tu besoin ?

Contente de s'en être apparemment tirée, elle répondit rapidement.

-D'une potion pour les crampes !

Le regard de Severus se posa alternativement sur son visage et son ventre, pour conclure.

-Tu as mal au ventre ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Et tu penses que Poppy a ce qu'il te faut pour ces _***crampes***_ ?!

-Bien sûr !

Il eût presque envie de sourire devant son ton convaincu. Presque.

Il l'étudia un instant avant de poser sa question.

-Quel âge as-tu Rose ?

Elle fit une moue perplexe. Il était pourtant bien placé pour le savoir c'était sa seconde année à Poudlard.

-Je vais bientôt avoir 13 ans. Pourquoi ?

Severus retint à nouveau de justesse un rictus amusé.

-Je vois. ….. Et tu as tes règles c'est ça ?

La jeune fille piqua un fard et baissa immédiatement les yeux, refusant de croiser son regard.

Il continua alors sur le ton de la conversation.

-Et j'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu cherches ta mère.

Elle lui lança alors un regard plein d'espoir.

-Oui. Elle rentre quand ?

-Dans quelques heures.

Rose se mordit alors violemment la lèvre puis se retourna pour partir quand il l'arrêta.

-Rose, aussi douée que Poppy puisse être dans son domaine il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était à _***moi***_ qu'incombait la _**lourde**_ tâche de m'occuper des potions de Poudlard…. _***Toutes***_ les potions….. Même celle-là ?!

Elle écarquilla les yeux de façon comique une fois qu'elle eût bien saisi la portée de ses paroles.

-Ah… bon !?

Il coupa court voyant qu'elle était toujours un peu embarrassée.

-Va te faire couler un bain, ta potion sera prête d'ici 1 heure Rose.

Elle soupira, le soulagement clairement visible, avant de lui offrir un sourire éclatant.

Pratiquement le même que celui d'Hermione.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui à toute vitesse et l'encercla avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

-Merci Severus !

Elle repartie comme elle était venue lorsqu'il la stoppa une nouvelle fois.

-Rose ! Dès que ta mère arrive à la maison je te l'envoi.

Souriant toujours, elle lui répondit.

-J'apprécierai grandement !

Il la regarda disparaitre de son labo, se faisant la curieuse remarque que durant toutes ces années il avait réussi à éviter _***cette***_ conversation délicate avec les jeunes filles de Slytherin. Toutes sauf une.

Sa belle-fille.

Décidant qu'il y avait bien plus inconfortable comme situation, il se mit au plus vite au travail.

XXXXX


End file.
